hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1983 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 1983 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active Atlantic hurricane season since 1962, with only 5 named storms, 3 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1983, and ended on November 30, 1983. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the season's first named storm, Alicia, did not develop until August 15. However, Alicia strengthened into the season's first and only major hurricane before making landfall in Texas, where it caused severe and extensive damage. Hurricane Barry followed on August 23, and strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane before making landfall near the Mexico-Texas border. Tropical Storm Chantal formed on August 26 and dissipated two days later without affecting land. Dean developed in the northern Atlantic on September 10 and became a minimal hurricane before being absorbed by a frontal system on September 15. The last storm, Tropical Storm Erin, developed on September 26 and made a rare landfall on the Delmarva Peninsula, degenerating into a remnant low on September 30, two months before the season officially ended. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1983 till:31/10/1983 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1983 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/07/1983 till:29/07/1983 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:30/07/1983 till:02/08/1983 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:15/08/1983 till:20/08/1983 color:C3 text:"Alicia (C3)" from:23/08/1983 till:29/08/1983 color:C2 text:"Barry (C2)" from:26/08/1983 till:28/08/1983 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:10/09/1983 till:15/09/1983 color:C1 text:"Dean (C1)" barset:break from:19/09/1983 till:20/09/1983 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:26/09/1983 till:30/09/1983 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1983 till:31/07/1983 text:July from:01/08/1983 till:31/08/1983 text:August from:01/09/1983 till:30/09/1983 text:September from:01/10/1983 till:31/10/1983 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Depression One' 'Tropical Depression Two' 'Hurricane Alicia' 'Hurricane Barry' 'Tropical Storm Chantal' 'Hurricane Dean' 'Tropical Depression Seven' 'Tropical Storm Erin' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 1983. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 1989 season. This year marked the first usage for this list of names in the North Atlantic basin. The names Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dean, and Erin were used for the first (and only, in the case of Alicia) time this year. 'Retirement' In the spring of 1984, at the 6th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Alicia from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths it caused, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. Alicia was replaced with Allison for the 1989 season. Category:Cooper's WMHB Seasons